The Rose and The White
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Five years have passed since the events of Meteor and Yuffie is set to become a woman and the new leader of Wutai. Filled with shame that she has not helped rebuild her nation and fearful that she may not be able to do so in the future, the White Rose sets out on a personal mission that will see her battle the mind of The President of Shinra himself.
1. Chapter 1: The Budding Rose

Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy VII compilation does not belong to me. I do not own the characters, story, places etc. They are all the property, copyright and trademark of Square-Enix. I place no ownership/claim on them by using them in this work of fan fiction.

The lyrics are from La Roux's 'Going in for the Kill'

Author's Note: It's been a while but I'm here once again with a new chaptered piece.

The Budding Rose

* * *

_Let's go to war to make peace_

_Let's be cold to create heat_

_I hope in darkness we can see_

_And you're not blinded by the light from me_

* * *

The sky before the dawn was pale and the air bitter; chilling the rock underneath the girl's pale fingers. She had not been up there for many years, though little seemed to have changed. She'd left the path some time ago, deciding instead to scale the giant carvings that jutted out from the rock-face. Of course it wasn't difficult for someone of her skills; there were many footholds to be found and being as spry as she was made it easy work.

She'd started the climb less than an hour or so ago. She had not planned on doing it at all, but as she wandered through Wutai she had felt an odd pang in her chest; a yearning. Maybe it was sentimental of her, but she was feeling so disconnected from everything right now and perhaps revisiting that place would help. Or maybe it was all nostalgic nonsense.

It had been five years since she had first encountered that group of misfits she now called friends and she had grown up since then. At least a little. She and her father were working hard to mend the bridges between them and she was trying her best to not be so reckless. Even though she hated the old traditions, she could see the importance it held for her father and Wutai.

In little over a month she would become an adult and in keeping with those very traditions, she would take over from her father and become the new Leader of Wutai.

The sun was starting to crest against the horizon now, and the light crept up the mountain side like a ticking clock, hurrying her on.

She'd always assumed she would be happy. That becoming Leader would fill her with excitement and pride. Yet in all her years of living, she had yet to achieve anything for her people. She was supposed to be The Great Ninja Yuffie, The Single White Rose; the one to bring honour and power back to Wutai. All those promises and declarations she had made. It had all come to nothing.

Would she really be able to do any better as their Leader?

Yuffie's fingers grasped at the top of the rock face as she pulled herself up and to her feet with a heavy sigh. Her clothes were dusty and speckled with brown crumbs of rock. She was tired now, though the climb alone could not be held responsible. The real culprit was a sleepless night, as the evening just past, the Princess of Wutai had gone to her father with one last request before her inauguration.

* * *

Godo sighed, frustration wearing deep upon his face.

"There are the ceremonies you've got to prepare for, there are speeches to learn and-"

"Can't you just give me a book on it or something?! I can read up whilst I'm away!" Yuffie protested, her feet stamping hard with desperation.

"Why are you so keen to go and see these people?"

Because I miss them! They're my friends! I want to see them; I mean I doubt I'll have time once I've got all these new duties and stuff."

"Hmph."

The aging man's brow crinkled as he observed his daughter.

"What?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

"I find it hard to believe you'll actually pay attention to any of your duties whether you're here or there." Godo mumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. All the years of having Yuffie as a daughter had tired him considerably. Sometimes it was easier just to let her have her way. At least he'd know where she was.

With his hand dropping down to his side, he gave a sigh of defeat.

"Be back before your birthday."

* * *

She had left her father with a head full of plans and a tummy full of nerves. Maybe it was that strange mixture which had caused that funny pang which had led her here.

As she breathed in the crisp morning air a resigned smile spread across her lips. She may have told her father a teeny lie, but he would forgive her when he saw what it was all for.

There wasn't much time, but she was determined; she would bring back the greatest gift to her people.

There was only one thing to do. She had to go and talk to Rufus Shinra.

* * *

A/N: Hello all! I know it's been quite a few years since I last posted on this site but hopefully I'll settle back in ok :)

Now I'm taking some liberties here with the traditions of Wutai as (as far as my knowledge goes) it's never actually mentioned when Yuffie would take over from her father, but I think her turning twenty-one would be a good point, with her father still alive and able to offer advise from the side lines. Also you may find my Yuffie here a little 'subdued' but I promise you that she is still the same Yuffie we love. But with age, past events and her new responsibilities weighing on her I think it only realistic that she would have matured and not be quite so 'bratty'.

This first chapter here is short as it's only meant to be an introduction – the following instalments will be full-length chapters.

I will also be posting a TifaxRufus chaptered piece in the following weeks and will hopefully be updating them weekly.


	2. Chapter 2: Grey Paved Streets

Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy VII compilation does not belong to me. I do not own the characters, story, places etc. They are all the property, copyright and trademark of Square-Enix. I place no ownership/claim on them by using them in this work of fan fiction.

The lyrics are from 'I Am, I Feel' from Alisha's Attic

Grey Paved Streets

* * *

_I'm taking it on the chin, with a grin_

_But my feet are itchin' and itchin'_

_He says "Don't cry my precious one_

_Coz I ain't got no sympathy for you"_

* * *

Yuffie stared out of the train window as the rain from the darkening sky outside pounded hard against the glass. It had turned colder the nearer she had gotten to the city and a light fog was beginning to cover the landscape that flashed past.

She was used to green and the smell of the pastel pink lilies that grew through the cliffs. She'd forgotten how damp and bitter it smelt here. The steel and stone walls blended with the cement streets and the grey sky made it feel like one big blur.

She wasn't a fan.

The compartment was empty and she felt glad to be alone, as her tummy twisted and crumpled with nerves. She was not as confident as she'd forced herself to believe.

She had planned out what she would say, the words she would use and what she would offer, but she knew that in this particular battle she was the weaker opponent.

Back when she was younger she would boost about how she wanted to fight Shinra, and use her own strength and determination to force The President to yield. But she couldn't start a war. Her father had been right about that. Still, there were other ways to regain independence, even if it meant sacrificing a little of her pride.

She let her head rock back and rest against the seat. She was tired from the endless journey and the train was too quiet to stop her eyes from becoming heavy and an uneasy slumber crept over her like a blanket.

* * *

Several hours later, the brown eyed Princess found herself standing outside Seventh Heaven with a smile. However much she had complained or teased the busty marital artist in the past, Tifa was a _friend _and it had been too long since they had last seen one another.

Even so, she hesitated slightly before entering.

The bar was warm and inviting compared to the stark streets and she was not surprised to see the place was quite full. People here definitely needed an escape. Rebuilding a life from the scrapes left behind was difficult for everybody and although time did help, it didn't work miracles.

A grown up looking Denzel was sitting in one of the booths, enthralled in a book with a tattered red leather cover. He didn't notice her pass, though Tifa, who stood behind the bar, gave a little gasp before beaming that perfectly warm smile with ease.

"Yuffie! What a surprise, you never said you were visiting."

She made her way over and practically forced the young Princess into a hug before releasing her and holding her at arm's length; taking her in.

"Well you've sure grown up haven't you?"

It was true, Yuffie had changed, more so in the past few years than during the time she had spent with the gang. It wasn't her appearance that had really altered, but rather there was something in the way she held herself, the way she smiled and the way she spoke.

"Hey Tif."

Yuffie gave a light giggle as she pulled away from the bartender's grasp and gesturing towards the teenager in the booth.

"How's the little pest treating you?"

Denzel, who had been so consumed in his book, finally seemed to take notice of the scene unfolding before him. He jumped to his feet, his hands firmly placed on his hips. It was a gesture so close to Yuffie's own favourite stance that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I'm not a pest!" He said, whilst Yuffie stuck out her tongue before allowing a playful smirk to cross her lips.

"But you are little..."

The young boy huffed before slumping back down into the booth as the Princess chuckled. Tifa simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So what's up? I'm assuming you haven't come all this way just to tease Denzel hm?"

Yuffie's giggles died down, the smile fading from her lips.

"What's wrong?" Her friend's brow lowered with concern.

"Can we go upstairs?"

* * *

"Vincent hasn't been in for a while. I think being free of Chaos has changed him quite a bit. I suppose he feels 'normal' again or something…"

The young Princess nodded. She'd figured he wouldn't be around, and maybe that was a good thing. That man was always a handful.

"And what about Cloud?" She asked, hoping that the idiot hadn't disappeared again like Vincent. Luckily her friend didn't seem distressed by the question.

"He comes and goes as always, but he tries his best to keep in better contact and if I need him, he'll always come home."

_Good, it's about time that Chocobo head took notice of what was right in front of him._

"And Marlene?"

"She's with her father now, he found a good place to settle and build a more stable home. I think Denzel misses her more than he lets on, but I'm sure he'll get to visit during the holidays. Shelke went with them. I know there's quite an age gap but those two have gotten pretty close, and I think she's enjoying the role of big sister."

"Sounds like everything is finally settling into place for everyone huh?"

"Well, what about you? Your ceremony has been all over the news! You'll be Leader of Wutai soon, you must be pretty excited."

"Yeah." Yuffie put on a rather weak attempt at a smile that did not go unnoticed by her friend who tipped her head questioningly.

"There's just… it's just a lot of responsibility." The young rose offered, shrugging.

Tifa couldn't believe it. She had always assumed the little ninja would remain hyper and infuriating forever but that was just the way she liked it because underneath it she was determined, passionate and always ready for a challenge. Yet the young woman before her was a shadow, only half there and the more they talked the more Tifa couldn't shake the uneasy feeling surrounding her friend.

"Yuffie…What are you really doing here? In Edge I mean?"

"There's some business I have with Shinra."

"What kind of business?"

"Wutai business…"

"Do you think that's wise? Shinra and Wutai aren't really… well, you're not exactly on friendly terms are you?"

"That's kind of the point."

"Are you sure you're the right person?"

"I'm going to be leader soon, I have the authority."

"Yes I know, but Yuffie, you can get very...spirited and with what has happened between Wutai and Shinra in the past...things could get heated and" Tifa stopped as the once little ninja jumped to her feet.

"Look I know I'm not exactly an expert in being all… diplomatic but I have to try! Wutai is the most important place on the planet to me and its people are _my_ people! If I can't find a way to get them their independence then I'm not fit to lead them!"

And there it was. That flash of Yuffiness that had been missing. It lit her up like a thousand fireworks and the passion that burned in her heart could be felt like a fire for all those around her. Tifa sighed and smiled, perhaps even a little proudly, at the woman that stood before her.

"Oh Yuffie…"

* * *

The new Shinra Headquarters looked just as daunting as the old ones, towering over every other building and shining like the smoke couldn't touch it; an invulnerable strong hold in a fragile city.

The people of Edge however didn't seem concerned by its presence. After Meteor, Shinra had accepted responsibly and had sincerely put all their efforts into helping the planet recover from the calamity that shattered it.

Or at least that's the show they presented. Yuffie didn't trust any of it, though trust never comes easily to someone burned.

She had heard from Cloud that the President had jumped off a building in an attempt to stop Kadaj and destroy Jenova's head. It all seemed very heroic. And unbelievable. That man was a menace to everything and the thought of the power he had over her nation was sickening.

The entrance was quiet. For such a large company she'd expected it to be more hectic, with employees rushing through, but the only other person there besides her was behind the front desk. He couldn't possibly have been an employee at Shinra before Meteor fall - he was too young, perhaps only eighteen - with short, dark hair and gold-rimmed glasses.

He gave her the floor number she required and a pass key. It was all rather simple as for once she hadn't expected people to make way for her on her say so. An appointment had been made and a meeting arranged through all the right channels. She knew she had to make a good impression here.

As the lift pinged open on the seventieth floor she was brought face to face with a familiar red-headed figure with an all too mocking smirk plastered all over his face.

"Oh look, it's the little ninja twerp!"

She had decided in the short timeframe that they'd spent in the general vicinity of each other that they were never going to get along in the same space for more than a few seconds. And even that was pushing it.

"I'm not a twerp, I'm a Princess, you stupid ass!" She spat, annoyance boiling up inside her as she shoved her way past him. She had hoped that he would continue on his way into the lift and leave her be, but the Turk was never that smart. He jogged after her, falling into stride to her left and leaned a little too close inside her personal bubble.

"I hear you're going to be more than just a Princess soon. Shouldn't you be back in Wutai?"

"That's none of your business Turkey."

"Now, that's no way for a Princess to speak."

"It's the only way I'm ever going to speak to you."

"So harsh…" He jumped in front of her, blocking the corridor through which she needed to pass.

"Come on Princess, admit it, you came here just to see me right?" He grinned, not a light-hearted, jokey grin, but more the kind you'd find on a snake and she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Sorry to disappoint but I have business here." She took a step forward, keeping her eyes focused on him, unwavering.

"Now move your skinny butt before I move it for you."

* * *

"What?!" Yuffie's eyes flashed red as she stood in front of the President's secretary.

"I'm sorry Miss Kisaragi, but the President is out at the moment, he was called away and I'm not sure when he'll be arriving back-"

"You've got to be kidding me! This is bull!" All the self-control she'd used on the Turk had drained her supplies and her anger bubbled over, filling the room with her voice.

"Miss Kisaragi, please, if you would just calm down we can see when the next available-"

"Listen here, I made an appointment! I went through the proper process, I did everything right! I came a long way to be here and I'm not leaving until I get my meeting! Now you call him right this instant and-"

She froze. The door to the room she had been ranting in just a moment before was now lying wide open.

Rufus's frame leant against the crutch he held in his left hand. His silver-blonde hair was falling in front of his face and shielding his eyes, though they never strayed towards her.

Yuffie stood deathly still, barely taking notice as to whether she was breathing. All that anger had fled from the room and locked itself back inside her shell.

She didn't know what to do. Had he heard her? Had she exposed her lack of control? Was she already just a child playing at an adult's game to him? Had she blown her chance so soon?

Yuffie's fears raced around her brain like a hurricane, roaring with such ferocity that she hadn't noticed the President pass her until he arrived at the entrance to his office. He now stood in the doorway, resting against the frame, with his ice blue gaze set firmly upon the silent White Rose.

"Come now Miss Kisaragi, I haven't got all day."

The Princess turned to face him, bringing her eyes to lock with his. He was so composed. If he _had_ heard her, he certainly wasn't going to let her know just yet. She tried her best to shake off the feeling of dread that had taken hold and took a deep breath as she slowly and steadily followed him into his office.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I've managed to keep to my deadline of a chapter a week, so yay for me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review so I know how I'm doing :)


End file.
